<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretend like Tomorrow will Never Come by Obidobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690134">Pretend like Tomorrow will Never Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe'>Obidobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Force [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka Rex is the King of Mandalore, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Fantasy AU, Forbidden Love, M/M, Obi-wan is the Keeper of the Force, and as such Obi-wan has to bless Rex's marriage to Satine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For one night he wasn’t the King of Mandalore, wasn’t meant to marry the eldest daughter of Clan Kryze, and didn’t have the pressure of treaty generations in the making on his shoulders. He was just one man. A man in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Satine Kryze/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Force [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretend like Tomorrow will Never Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           It was early morning on a cool late autumn day when he was given the notice. The day promised rain and whipping winds against the stone and metal of the kingdom, just like any other day late in the year. There were high council meetings and grievances, drills with his highest troops, and preparations for the upcoming wedding. All things King Rex was fairly used to doing, but he knew that the mundane picture of the day was false. Obi-wan arrived today, for the first time in years The Jedi was making an official visit to the Kingdom of Mandalore. The last time Rex had seen him had been after the Great War when he left to finally mourn the loss of his Master and help the other Great Kingdoms rebuild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A lot had changed since that late evening he had watched the man saddle his dragon and fly off into the horizon. He was no longer the young prince shadowed by the untimely death of his father and the abdication of his older brother. No longer was the weight of the incoming throne and crown being held over him. He was King, a damn good one he knew, and his scars of the past were just that, scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           But Obi-wan had always been more than just The Jedi to Rex, even if everything around them dictated they could never be. Obi-wan was forbidden from romantic love or having children, the oath he took to become the Keeper of the Force held dear to his heart. Even then they couldn’t ignore the pull toward each other. Even as young as they both were, Obi-wan had seen too much death and trauma and had been there for him through it as an inexperienced General.  It was their duty that finally broke them apart. Neither had wanted to be without the other, but with the city rebuilt and peace achieved, Obi-wan was no longer needed in Mandalore. Without the official reason, his duty sent him elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           It was almost ironic that his duty would bring him back finally after so many years. The Keeper of the Force, the Jedi, had to bless the union of two adjoining kingdoms, especially when the marriage came with a lengthy treaty. Rex had hoped by the time he had to marry that Obi-wan would have trained his apprentice and stepped down from being the Keeper. But Rex had never had much luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           He looked out the large window of his bedroom, fingers gripping the half-eaten red apple in his palm, and calmly told his manservant. "Inform the Jedi I'll receive him in the grand courtyard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "But surely Sire, you don't desire to greet him in this weather? Isn't the throne room customary?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Rex only smiled softly, still looking out of the window as flashes of green were seen through the murky gray of the sky. "I have an old friend to greet. She hasn't fit in the throne room for some time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "At once, Your Majesty." The manservant looked completely bewildered but bowed and left without another word. Rex lifted the apple to his lips, munching softly as the rain pelted against the glass of the window. For so long after Obi-wan left, he had wished for the man to return, to see him once more. Now he was returning, finally, and Rex didn’t feel ready to do so. Tossing the finished apple into the bin by the table, he wiped his hands off, fixed his robes, and headed out the door towards his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Rex paused in the archway for a long moment. The first thing he saw was Boga. Her rich emerald scales and golden facial markings. Her long neck was curled down, allowing the saddle at the base of her neck to clearly be seen. Rex knew Boga had seen him the moment he caught a glance at her golden brown eye. Then she let out a soft trill, barely heard over the sort of raindrops splashing against the stone pavement, but it was loud enough for the figure emptying her saddlebags to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Even under the thick fur of his hood, Rex could see those bright sea-green eyes and firey auburn hair. He had a beard on his face now, but Rex knew Obi-wan’s features better than his own some days. The Jedi slid down his dragon with grace and familiarity, coming to a stop a few feet from her. He bowed, smiling as he rose. "What a lovely morning in your grand kingdom, Your Majesty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Hearing his voice after so long makes Rex wish they were alone. As he steps from the archway and his cover from the way the servant waiting with an umbrella is waved off. Boga straightens her neck, raising her large wing, and blocking the rain from falling on him and her rider. Obi-wan’s leather gloved hands lift up to push away his hood, and a soft smile pulls at Rex's lips before he can think to stop it. Obi-wan’s hair is longer than he used to keep it, pulled back into a bun pinned on the back of his head. A few strands whisper across his forehead and falling around his ears. "I hope your journey was a pleasant one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Boga loves flying in the rain. Even if I don't." Obi-wan’s grin feels like a punch to the gut to Rex. The expression softens as does his voice volume as he continues. "We were looking forward to seeing you again, Rex." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           He thought time and distance had quelled the burning fire within him when it came to Obi-wan, but he knew they hadn't when all he wanted to do was kiss those freckles splashed across his cheeks, feel the way his beard felt against his skin, and hug the chill from every inch of him. "It's... nice to see you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Boga trills again, snaking her head underneath her wing to gently push her snout against him. Her head feathers are soft as he remembered, somehow still just as warm even in the coolness of the day. "She missed you," Obi-wan whispers, stepping close to rest his hand near Rex's on the dragon. "I missed you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Rex swallows thickly, ripping his gaze from the other man's. There's only so much sincerity he can take. "Not here. Later, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Alright." Then Obi-wan is moving away, voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           As if summoned, another figure steps around Boga and it's then Rex even notices the other dragon. The second dragon is much smaller than Boga and is a deep blue rather than green, with soft white feathers around its horns. The figure pushes back their hood and Rex is surprised to see a young girl. Her skin is dark, much darker than his own. Her hair is white with blue and orange ribbons through the three braids she has it in. She's a pretty little thing with big blue eyes and a kind smile. She's almost as tall as Obi-wan as she steps just in front of him with a curtsy. "This is my apprentice, Ahsoka Tano." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. Master speaks very highly of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Likewise, Ms. Tano.” He bowed his head before smiling over at Obi-wan. “I have food and water prepared in the grove on the East end of the Castle. I’ll send more. I wasn’t expecting another dragon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Ashla would really appreciate that, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           At their name, the blue dragon snaked their head closer, hesitantly sniffing the newcomer. Rex lifted his hand just a little, fingers limp like he remembered Obi-wan telling him to when he first met Boga. A moment later, Ashla pushed their head against his fingers. He glanced over his shoulder at the varying degrees of shock on his servants’ faces before suggesting, “If I do not return to the dryness of my castle soon, my manservant is going to combust. I’ll see you for dinner, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Officially?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           He stopped at the bottom of the steps, just before the edge of Boga’s wing let the rain fall on him, and smiled over his shoulder. He shook his head. “Not completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           If Obi-wan replies, his voice is too quiet for Rex to hear over the pitter-patter of rain as he withdraws back into his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Dinner had been a small, intimate affair. Rex, his betrothed Duchess Kryze, Obi-wan, and his apprentice. Rex found himself more enamored with the way Obi-wan fondly looked at Ahsoka than he probably should have. The young woman was charming, beautiful, and bright, and just as witty as her master. It was so apparent in Obi-wan’s expression that he cared for her deeply, but that didn’t surprise him much. The man was like a magnet for children and animals of all sizes. So many times he had witnessed a squirrel scamper up Obi-wan’s arm to sit on his shoulder at camp in the middle of a cease-fire during a military battle, or an angry and wild mustang becoming soft and malleable against his hand. His heart was so big and warm, and despite all the pain he had been through, one would never know with how kind he was to the world around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           It was surprisingly easy to forget the worries of his past and future meeting, but he was sure that was entirely on the grace Obi-wan always possessed. When dinner finally ended, the man smiled beautifully and bowed, bidding them both goodnight. Rex wished he could reach out and grab his hand, pull him back, and ask him to stay, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to let him go. It was about time he remembered why Obi-wan was really here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           The moon was glowing across the surface of the lake outside of his bedroom window, the rain finally stopping a short time ago for the first time that day. The air was cool and almost sweet, but then again that could be the memories the scent made him think of. His first time with Obi-wan was in the grove not too far from the Castle, spread out on a blanket quickly getting wet by the dampness on the grass around them, but neither caring as they melted into one another. They had said I love you for the first time under the shelter of a large tree, huddled up close together by the trunk for warmth even as they laughed being caught in the storm. He had whispered against his skin that he loved him and Obi-wan hadn’t even hesitated to say it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice someone had entered the room until he felt the cool sensation of a blade against his throat. His panic immediately dissipated as he felt their laughter against his neck, warm and breathy as that familiar accent washed over him. “I must say, I thought Mandalore would have learned to better protect their monarch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Not every intruder is you, Obi-wan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Obi-wan steps away, removing the blade swiftly. When Rex finally turns, the dagger is being slid into a hilt on his thigh. He looks different without the furs and extra official robes, the ornate metal of his armor gone from his lean form. His simple brown pants are low on his hips, shirt haphazardly tucked in on one side, and well worn in shoes on his feet. His hair is tousled over his head, a soft grin on his face. “I apologize for the deception. I wasn’t sure if you’d even let me in if I went via the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Why wouldn’t I let you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           The man slips by him, fingers grazing Rex’s hip as he made his way to the window behind him. He leans against the stone wall, arms crossed over his chest and hair falling into his eyes as he dips his head slightly. “Many years have passed since we last spoke. Time causes much to wither.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Seeing him so open and vulnerable, reminds Rex of all the nights he had woken up to find the man in this exact spot. His chest would be bare and his hair would be moussed from sex, but he would always be beautiful. Obi-wan was even more so now. It was too easy to reach forward to curl his fingers around the man’s arm and stepping so close to him. “Time has nothing on the strength of what we grew together, Obi-wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Sea-green eyes look over under blond eyelashes as a smile peeks from under his mustache. “I know you are promised to another and tomorrow will start the week of ceremonies to bind you forever, but I couldn’t go through with the blessing without… without trying to have one last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Stepping parallel with him, Rex places his hands on Obi-wan’s hips, amusement glinting over his features. “Is Obi-wan Kenobi finally being selfish about something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Yes,” Obi-wan leaned closer, noses brushing for a moment as he flicked his gaze to meet Rex’s, voice light and teasing, “Question is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Pulling Obi-wan flush against him and melding their lips together is all the answer Rex can give. With the way the other man immediately wraps both his arms around him, he figures it’s enough for Obi-wan too. For one night he wasn’t the King of Mandalore, wasn’t meant to marry the eldest daughter of Clan Kryze, and didn’t have the pressure of treaty generations in the making on his shoulders. He was just one man. A man in love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have many plans for this au, but it's probably going to be like one-shots that jump around Obi-wan and Rex's history together. Which makes it easier to write than a chaptered, chronological fic. I hope you enjoy this &lt;3 and thank you for reading<br/>And I will eventually actually post the sex that was supposed to be at the end of this &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>